


Space Shenanigans

by Clevercookie101



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, had to include Dongmyeong x Giwook though, onewe are just side characters sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevercookie101/pseuds/Clevercookie101
Summary: Kim Youngjo and his crew on the Ravn explore space as they take freelance jobs and maybe find love along the way.OrJust some cute stories about my fav ships space AU style.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Space Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I wrote this a while ago and it’s been sitting in my drafts. It was about to get deleted, so I decided to post it. This is NOT currently my main focus to finish, but I will come back to it someday.
> 
> Each chapter will focus around a different member and their respective ship. They can be read as standalone stories, but they all are within the same universe. Expect crossovers of other ships mentioned in the tags even if the chapter isn’t centered around them. 
> 
> Enjoy!! :))

“You ready to go, Hak?” Youngjo asks. 

“Give me a second, I want to check on the atomic core. It’s been smoking lately, might be overheating.” 

“Go ahead, you’re the mechanic.” 

Geonhak grabs his toolbox and makes his way to the underside of the ship. It’s a salvaged spaceship Youngjo had found a few years ago. He had worked his ass off to be able to afford the parts to fix it, but now it’s his pride and joy. Youngjo had always wanted to be a pilot and he was happy to have his own ship, the Ravn. 

Geonhak unscrews the panel at the bottom that covers the core. The ship is so old, it could house an engine, of course no one uses those anymore. Today, various types of cores are used to power ships. Youngjo could only afford an atomic core, though. It’s an older type of technology that can be funky and unpredictable at times. Luckily, Geonhak is familiar with it. 

He examines the core. It’s not as bright as it usually is, probably on its last leg. Geonhak closes the panel and turns to Youngjo. 

“The core has to be recharged soon. Needs more electrons. But honestly, you should just get a new one, hyung.”

“I know,” Youngjo waves Geonhak off, “but I can’t afford a new one. I’ll just recharge it when we come back.” 

Geonhak rolls his eyes. Youngjo has always been the type to put things off. It’s not his fault, it’s not like being a freelance worker pays much. At least he has friends willing to be part of his crew. “So what are we doing today?” 

“Seoho picked up a job to help a family on Yobos. They need help moving to Earth.”

“Isn’t that like thirty light years away? We can’t go back and forth like that, the core won’t last that long.” 

“It’ll be fine, Hak. Seoho says they have a teleporter. They want us to set the teleport up here and they’ll take care of the rest.” 

Geonhak sighs, “Fine, but we’re recharging on the way back.” 

“Deal.”

“Are we going to leave anytime soon?” Seoho calls from inside the ship. 

“We’re coming!” 

Geonhak follows Youngjo onto the ship. He puts his toolbox in its usual compartment and joins his hyungs in the cockpit. 

Seoho is in the copilot’s seat looking over a map displayed using the ship’s hologram projector. He clicks a few buttons on the dashboard and a path appears on the map. He points to the trail, “There’s been asteroids reported near Saturn, so we’ll have to go around carefully. Otherwise, we can just hyperspeed there.” 

Youngjo’s eyes flicker back and forth over the map, memorizing the path before he nods. “Ok! Let’s get going.” 

Geonhak buckles his seatbelt and relaxes in his chair. It’ll only be a thirty minute ride and he doesn’t have to do anything. Youngjo’s the pilot, so it’s his problem to dodge the asteroids. Seoho’s the navigator and, despite how young he looks, he’s been through years of training to become one. Geonhak trusts his hyungs to get him there safely. Plus they’ve been on much longer and more difficult trips before. 

Geonhak rests his head on the headrest and closes his eyes. “Wake me up when we’re there.” 

★☆★

“Geonhak! Wake up!” 

Geonhak groans and slowly opens his eyes. Are they there already? It feels like they’ve only been flying for ten minutes. “Are we here already?” Geonhak’s eyes finally come into focus to meet a distressed Seoho and a sheepish smile on Youngjo’s face. Geonhak’s sighs, “What happened this time?” 

“The core may or may not have broken while we were flying?” Youngjo states, although it sounds more like a question. 

“Broke?” Seoho says exasperated, “The thing literally _exploded!_ Smoke came out and everything!” 

Geonhak massages his temples, “Hyung! I told you we should’ve recharged the thing earlier.”

“Oops? We’re all safe so it’s fine. I made an emergency landing at this station.” He gestures out the window, “Not sure where we are though. Seoho says it’s not on our map, probably a newer planet that just got registered.” 

“Well what do you want to do?” 

“Seoho and I are going to take a look around the station. The oxygen levels are safe for us to walk around without a suit. We’re going to see if anyone can help us. Can you stay and keep an eye on the ship? Maybe you can repair the core?” 

“I’ll try.” 

“Thank you, Hak. We’ll be back soon.” Youngjo grabs his universal ID and leads Seoho off the ship. 

Geonhak gets up and decides he better access the damage. He steps off the ship and goes to where the core is. He lets out a gasp when he sees the panel is completely blown off. Seoho wasn’t lying when he said the core had exploded. Luckily, there weren’t enough electrons in it to cause a deadly explosion. 

Geonhak pulls some protective gloves out of his toolbox and puts them on so he can take out the core. The tempered glass the core is made of did nothing to contain the atoms. It’s definitely broken beyond repair. Even if Geonhak could find some more atoms to refill it, he has no container for them. Maybe he can buy a new one at the station, but he doesn’t think he has enough credits. 

He’s about to go back into the ship and wait until Youngjo and Seoho return when he spots a ship in the landing deck across from the one the Ravn is parked on. It’s an unoccupied ship—a luxury kind he notes—with a box of parts sitting next to it. 

Geonhak makes his way over to the dock and looks into the box. It’s filled with old parts, ones not even compatible with the ship on the dock. He reasons that whoever owns the ship is probably discarding the parts. Then he notices something sparkle. He looks closer and realizes the sparkle was the reflection of chrome. 

There in the box was…an antimatter core! One compatible with the Ravn as well! It looked almost like new. Geonhak mentally pats himself on the back for such a lucky find. The antimatter core is way newer, better and more reliable than the current atomic one. 

Geonhak glances around and sees that no one is around. He shrugs and picks up the core. They won’t mind if he takes it, right? They were going to discard it anyway. 

Right as Geonhak is turning around, a deep voice calls, “Hey you! Thief!”

Geonhak winces and slowly turns around, ready to be met with the galactic police arresting him for stealing. Instead, he’s met with two big doe eyes and an angry scowl. 

Geonhak bursts out laughing. The image in front of him is hilarious. He was expecting the police but instead it’s just a boy. He’s barely as tall as Geonhak and his scowl is anything but intimidating. He looks more like he’s pouting. Moreover, he’s very thin with no muscles. Geonhak could probably outrun him. Of course he’s too busy laughing his ass off at the irony of the situation. 

“Hey! Stop laughing! How dare you laugh when you just stole something!” 

“Sorry, it’s just—” Geonhak chokes on another cackle “—I was expecting the police, not a little boy.” 

“I am _not_ a little boy! And I could call the police right now if you want!” 

Geonhak stops laughing, “No wait! I didn’t mean to steal, don’t call the police, please.” 

The boy cocks a brow at Geonhak, “Then explain why you’re holding that thing.” 

Geonhak looks down at his hand, “Oh this? It’s an antimatter core, but the model isn’t compatible with your ship. I assumed you were discarding it.”

The boy stares blankly, “An anti-what?” 

“An antimatter core? Don’t you know what those are? They power a ship.” 

The boy just continues to stare at Geonhak, still very confused. The silence gives Geonhak a moment to examine the boy fully. Ok, maybe he’s not a boy. No boy could have a voice that deep, but he still looks younger than Geonhak. Then Geonhak notices what he’s wearing. Instead of a dirty jumpsuit like most pilots wear, he’s wearing robes of a rich cream color. Then Geonhak notices the brooch on his chest. It’s an intricate design, but Geonhak recognizes it immediately. Seoho’s shown it to him in some of his research books. It’s the symbol of royalty to the people of Tserth. 

“Shit!” Geonhak almost drops the core when he realizes he had just stolen from _royalty._ Royalty might not be important to people on Earth, but he knows Tserth is run by a royal family. One of the members just happens to be right in front of him. He bows down, “I mean sorry! I didn’t know, Your Highness.” 

The boy scoffs, “No one calls me ‘Your Highness’ except Yonghoon. Stand up, I’m talking to you.” 

Geonhak slowly stands back up. He keeps a straight face, but internally he’s freaking out. This man could have him executed in a heartbeat and the galactic police wouldn’t be allowed to stop him. “I can return the core, just please don’t execute me.” 

“Oh no, no! I won’t execute you, but please come inside, I need you to speak to my advisor.” 

Geonhak cautiously follows the man onto his ship, guiltily holding the core in his hand. The interior is equally as immaculate as the outside. It’s quite spacious and even has a fully stocked snack bar. The seats are made from rare materials sourced from planets too far away for the Ravn to reach. It’s truly luxurious, as to be expected for royalty. 

A man looks up from his seat in the cabin. “Your Highness? You’re back so soon?” He stands and bows. 

“Shut up, Yonghoon. I told you that just Dongju is fine. You’re like a million years older than me anyway.” 

“My apologies.” Yonghoon stands and spots Geonhak standing behind Dongju. “Have you brought back a mechanic?” 

“No, he just tried to steal a cod or something.” 

“A _core,”_ Geonhak corrects, “And I thought it was being thrown away.” 

“Whatever, it’s still stealing,” Dongju says. “Anyway, I was wondering if we need this cod thing or whatever it’s called.” 

Yonghoon shakes his head, “Not at all. It’s not compatible with this ship.” 

“Good.” Dongju turns to Geonhak, “Feel free to keep it, it has no use to me then.” 

“Just like that? You’re just going to let me walk away after I stole?” 

“Well, yeah. I don’t need it. Would you prefer I have you thrown in jail? Because I’d happily order Yonghoon to handcuff you.” 

“No! I just thought you’d be more ruthless, you know? My hyung told me about Tserth and how the royal family is cutthroat and ruthless, sparing no one.” 

“Oh those are just old rumors.” Yonghoon states. “Tserth isn’t much different from Earth. In fact, our planet is much cleaner and greener. We never had to deal with pollution. Yes it’s run by royalty, but they are very open-minded and understanding. In fact, we came to this station in hopes of finding a mechanic to fix the generator in one of our cities. The power has been out because of it.” 

“A mechanic you say? I’m a mechanic.” 

Dongju gasps, “Really? We’ve been looking all over for one, but everyone is too busy.” 

“I’m actually a freelance worker. I’d be happy to help, I just need to ask my hyung. We were going to help someone on Yobos when the core of our ship broke. We had to crashland here.” 

“Is that why you needed the core? Why didn’t you just say so. I would’ve let you keep it, I just assumed you were a no-good thief.” 

“Well I guess this was just a huge misunderstanding. If you’d let me, I’ll go back to my ship and I can talk to my hyung. You can book us for a job and we’ll come over and fix the generator.” 

“That would be wonderful, please take me to your ship.” 

“What?” Geonhak asks, stopping Dongju as he’s about to exit. 

“Your ship? Take me to it. I’ll wait with you so I can ask your hyung.” 

“Um…ok I guess…”

“Great! See you later Yonghoon!” 

Geonhak awkwardly waves at Yonghoon before exiting the ship. Dongju is waiting for him outside, smoothing down his robes. “So, where to?” 

“I’m parked at the dock across from here.” Geonhak leads Dongju across the station to the Ravn. As they walk, Geonhak quickly gives a proper introduction of himself. When they arrive, Youngjo and Seoho are already back and standing around the broken remains of the core. 

“Hey hyungs!” Geonhak calls. 

Youngjo smiles, “Oh Geonhak! We were wondering where you went. I guess the core really is broken, huh? We couldn’t find anything to replace it.” 

“Oh my god!” Seoho suddenly says. He quickly walks over, pushes passed Geonhak, and stops right in front of Dongju. “You’re Prince Dongju? Of Tserth?” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m a huge fan! The navigation technology your planet produces is truly amazing.” 

“I thought you were scared of people from Tserth? The stories you told me about the royal family…?” Geonhak asks, confused. 

“Oh those are just old rumors! Tserth is actually a very technologically advanced planet. They’re one of the main producers of navigation technology. I’ve always wanted a map renderer made by Tserth, but I can never afford them.” 

“I’d be happy to give you one…” Dongju starts. 

“Seoho.”

“Seoho-ssi, if you could help me.” Geonhak chokes at Dongju’s use of formal honorifics. He must know how important it is. Actually, Geonhak hadn’t even realized Dongju can speak Korean. 

“Yes of course! Whatever it is, yes!” 

“Well Geonhak-ssi said you are freelance workers? I was wondering if I could hire you to help repair a generator on my planet. I’d reward you with whatever you’d like, renderer included.”

“Of course!”

“What about the job on Yobos?” Geonhak asks. 

“Actually,” Youngjo starts, “They cancelled. Said the teleport wasn’t ready yet.” 

“So you can take the job?” 

“Sure, we’d be happy to help.” 

★☆★

Geonhak can’t believe it. One second he’s being scolded by a prince, and the next he’s flying to the prince’s home planet in his luxury ship. Dongju had insisted on giving them a ride since it’d take too long to rewire the ship around the new core. 

Seoho is chatting away with Dongju about his planet. Apparently Seoho knows way more about Tserth than Geonhak had thought. No wonder it was in Seoho’s research books, the planet mass produces navigation technology. 

Youngjo is sitting in the cockpit with Yonghoon, the two also chatting. They grew a liking to each other when they found out they were both the eldest. 

Geonhak just rests his head on the headrest of his seat—a hundred times more comfortable than his seat on the Ravn—and hums a tune. He can see out the window that the planet is in fact very green. The saturation of the deep green of the plants and the bright blue of the sky almost hurts Geonhak’s eyes. 

They land at the dock attached to the palace. It’s quite the centerpiece of the planet. It’s a very small planet with only a few territories, and the palace is situated in the middle of it all. It’s very futuristic and advanced. The style of architecture is like nothing Geonhak’s ever seen on Earth. 

When they land, an entire crew of people are waiting. They escort everyone off the ship before going to work scrubbing and cleaning the entirety of the ship. 

The group follows Dongju into the palace where guards bow to him and he regards them with a small nod. They stop in an outdoor plaza inside the palace gates. 

Dongju turns around and faces the group. “I’ll have a transport ship brought over to escort us to the city. Yonghoon, please go fetch one.” Yonghoon bows and heads inside the palace presumably to call a ride. “So after we get to the city you can—”

“Ju!” Dongju turns in the direction his name came from. Suddenly, a young man comes running up to Dongju, engulfing him in a hug. “I missed you!” 

Dongju hugs the man back, “Hi, Dongmyeong! I brought back a mechanic.” 

Dongmyeong pulls back and turns to the group. He smiles a bright smile that showcases two cute dimples. “Thank you for helping us! The generator has been broken for _weeks_ and our mechanics have no idea how to fix it. The technology is too old for them, oddly enough. It’s probably the oldest piece of technology we have on this planet. We should replace it, but the people think it’s a nice part of history, so we’ve kept it.” 

“Myeongie!” Another man runs over and stops, resting his hands on his knees and panting. “Don’t run off like that, you know Yonghoon told me to keep an eye on you while he was gone with Dongju.” 

“Sorry, Giwookie. Please forgive me,” Dongmyeong pouts and flashes some puppy eyes at Giwook and he caves instantly. 

“I can never stay mad at you, Myeongie.” 

Dongmyeong throws an arm around Giwook, “It’s cause you love me!” Dongmyeong quickly plants a kiss on Giwook’s cheek and he flushes. 

“Myeong, not in front of others…” 

“Sorry, I can’t help it when—”

Dongju makes a gagging sound, effectively shutting the couple up. “Stop you’re being gross. We have guests who aren’t here to see you two make out.” 

“Aww Ju, you’re just upset because you don’t have a boyfriend. Although he looks like you’re type,” Dongmyeong tips his head towards Geonhak. 

“Shut up! This is strictly professional! He’s only here to fix the generator!” 

“I’m right, aren’t I? You only get bratty when I’m right.” 

Dongju pouts and adverts his gaze. Dongmyeong isn’t wrong, and the more he denies it, the more he’ll get teased. 

Seoho elbows Geonhak’s side and leans in to whisper in his ear, “He just admitted he thinks you’re cute! _The_ Son Dongju thinks you’re cute! He’s your type too…” Seoho wiggles his eyebrows at Geonhak. 

Geonhak rolls his eyes, but he can’t hide his blush. 

Youngjo, thankfully, just continues the conversation as normal. “So where is the generator?” 

Dongmyeong’s hand wanders down to meet Giwook’s. “It’s in Giwookie’s hometown. The oldest one on this planet. Actually, settlers from Earth first landed there and our planet was born. I’m assuming you are from Earth?” 

“Yep, born and raised. But we travel a lot on freelance jobs throughout the universe now.” 

“That’s so cool! I’m not allowed to leave the planet. Since I’m the eldest prince, I’m to inherit the throne, so they want me to stay here. That’s why I sent Dongju. He may be a prince, but he’s got way more freedom than me.” 

“Oh I’m sorry, the galaxy really is beautiful. It’s too bad you can’t see it with your own eyes.” Youngjo says. 

“It’s ok, Giwookie always brings back souvenirs for me when he travels! I’m lucky to have such a nice boyfriend. He’ll actually be your guide around the city, seeing as he’s from there.” 

Before they know it, Yonghoon pulls up with a ship. It’s a much smaller one, one meant for traveling around a single planet via air, not meant for interplanetary travel. He steps out to open the door and gestures for everyone to get on. 

“Yonghoonie~! Can I go with them? Please?” Dongmyeong bats his eyelashes and Yonghoon just rolls his eyes and nods his head. “Yay!” Dongmyeong crawls into the back with Giwook and Giwook instinctively intertwines their fingers. 

Also crammed in the back are Geonhak and Dongju. It’s already a tight fit, but Geonhak’s thick thighs aren’t helping one bit. He tries to squeeze his knees together to take up less space, but he can still feel Dongju’s leg pressed against his. Dongju doesn’t seem to care, though, in fact he’s soaking up the warmth Geonhak is providing. Dongju is the type who gets cold easily, so if he leans a little more into Geonhak, no one mentions it. 

Geonhak just keeps staring out the window, trying to focus on anything but the silky texture of Dongju’s robes against his arm or how Dongju is slowly nodding off during the ride. He’s successful until he feels a thud against his shoulder and realizes that Dongju’s head is resting on it. He’s curled into Geonhak’s side—almost as clingy as Giwook is being with Dongmyeong—unconsciously tugging on Geonhak’s sleeve to pull him closer. Geonhak wants to coo, Dongju looks so adorable and pouty as he sleeps soundly. He gives in and scoots ever-so-closer to let Dongju get comfortable. 

★☆★

It wasn’t too long of a ride. The city is the farthest from the palace, but the flying car is much faster than any land vehicle. They land carefully and Geonhak is confronted with the responsibility to wake Dongju up. 

He gently shakes Dongju’s shoulder, whispering and keeping his voice low so he doesn’t startle the prince. His eyes flutter open, shadows his eyelashes were casting slowly disappearing, and he peers up at Geonhak. Geonhak smiles back. When Dongju realizes what position they’re in, he sits up and looks away blushing. Flustered, he leaves the car as quickly as humanly possible and joins his brother on the pavement. Geonhak’s the last to get out. 

“Welcome to my hometown!” Giwook announces. “You may notice there are buildings that mirror famous landmarks on Earth. That’s because the Earthlings who settled here first wanted to bring a little piece of home with them. The generator is located in the center plaza, only a short walk from here.” Giwook turns and starts walking to the left. 

Everyone seems to be in conversation suddenly. Giwook, Dongmyeong and Yonghoon, and Youngjo and Seoho. Geonhak is left in the back with Dongju walking silently next to him. Geonhak clears his throat and tries to break the silence.

“Hey, Prince Dongju?”

Dongju’s head turns, “Just Dongju is fine, I know royalty isn’t important to Earthlings.”

“Right, Dongju. I was wondering how you know Korean? Actually, how do you all know Korean?”

“Oh, the people of Tserth know most Earth languages. The first settlers all spoke different languages, so they taught each other their languages. Most people are multilingual. As prince, I have to learn the majority of the languages. I’m of Korean descent though, so I’m most comfortable with Korean.” 

“That’s…pretty cool. I only know Korean, could maybe scrape by with some basic Japanese and English. We just use translators when we need them.” 

“Using a translator is probably easier than learning all the languages. I sadly don’t know many universal languages. Even ones of neighboring planets. But they tend to avoid our planet. If they want to visit a place with humans, they usually go to Earth.” 

“I like it here. It’s very clean. The air is nice and the plants are always in bloom.” 

“I like it too, it makes me very happy. I spend a lot of time in the garden when Dongmyeong goes to council meetings.” 

“Do you get along well?” 

“Of course, although I think we're a little more distant now. Growing up we spent everyday together, but now that he’s an adult, he has to train to be king and I…well…” 

“Do you get lonely?”

“Sometimes. I talk a lot with Giwook when Dongmyeong is too busy for either of us. Outside of them and Yonghoon, I don’t think I have very many friends.”

“What about me? I can be your friend. I don’t have many friends outside the crew because we travel so often. I can’t even remember the last time I saw my family. We always seem to stay at galactic BnBs.”

“Really? I can be your friend?” Dongju’s eyes sparkle with hopefulness.

“Of course. I can give you my number, or I guess my ID number since you’re not on Earth. We can virtually chat.” 

“I’d like that.” Dongju smiles and Geonhak can finally see how the twins are related: they both have the cutest smile and dimples. But Dongmyeong doesn't make Geonhak’s heart stop like Dongju does. 

“We’re here!” Giwook suddenly announces. 

Geohank breaks eye contact with Dongju and looks up to see an enormous tree. Yonghoon pulls a key out and opens the trunk of the tree to reveal the generator inside. 

Geonhak gets to work examining the generator. He sees that there are a few things that have been wired wrong, but other than that it’s in prime condition. He cuts and solders the wires back together in the correct way. When he flips the on switch, the tree lights up with small twinkling fairy lights. They’re not very visible in the daylight, but they’re pretty nonetheless. 

“Yay! Thank you everyone for helping us, it’s much appreciated.” 

“It was no problem, really, we were happy to help.” 

Dongju steps forward, “I had Yonghoon order a few things to repay you all. For Seoho-ssi, a new map renderer. For Youngjo-ssi, a new mixer. Yonghoon said you mentioned you produce music in your free time, so we thought this may help that hobby. Honestly, you should talk to Giwook, he produces a bit too.” 

“Oh really?” 

Giwook rubs the back of his neck shyly, “I’m not very good…”

“Are you kidding?” Dongmyeong wraps an arm around Giwook’s waist, “His songs are the best! I’m not a big fan of rap, but I always enjoy listening to him rap. His voice is so cute, yet his tone is powerful.” 

“Please don’t flatter me, you’ll embarrass me.” Dongmyeong only giggles and pecks Giwook’s lips. 

“Now what should I give to Geonhak-ssi?” Dongju asks, stepping closer to Geonhak. 

“Oh no it’s fine I don’t—” Dongju suddenly kisses Geonhak’s cheek. “Oh…”

“Call me later, ok?” Dongju whispers. 

“Y-Yeah…” Geonhak’s voice comes out barely above a whisper. 

★☆★

No one is surprised when Dongju and Geonhak start talking to each other regularly. With all the free time Dongju has, he spends it talking to Geonhak when he’s not busy on a job. 

They hit it off right away, Geonhak getting to meet the sassier side of Dongju (he thinks it’s endearing how pouty Dongju can get ) and the softer side (he also thinks the childlike wonder in Dongju’s eyes is gorgeous). And of course Dongju loves the rough side of Geonhak (all muscle and always dirty from working as a mechanic) and the sweet side (Dongju often compares him to a baby chick). 

Their relationship has its difficulties. Since Geonhak is always traveling, they hardly have time to meet up, but they make it work. Dongju often travels to wherever Geonhak is staying if it’s not too far away. Those are the days he’s really clingy and demands cuddles and kisses. 

And if that’s not love, then who knows what is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feel free to leave comments, kudos, etc. It’s your support that encourages me to keep writing. 
> 
> Find me on twt @Clevercookie101


End file.
